1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an electrically controlled sewing machine capable of producing a desired stitch pattern in response to stitch control data thereof stored in advance therein. In particular, this invention relates to a stitch pattern select system suitably employed in the sewing machine of such type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of electrically controlled sewing machine have been proposed, which will in advance store stitch control data for a plurality of stitch patterns, a selective one or combination of which may be produced in accordance with the stitch control data therefor. To facilitate the pattern select operation, the sewing machine housing is provided with a pattern list for representing the stitch patterns which may be produced with the sewing machine, a key arrangement or the like to be manipulated to select a desired one of the stitch patterns among those appearing on the pattern list and a display for representing the selected stitch pattern.
With an increasing need for the stitchable patterns, it has become difficult for all of the stitchable patterns to be represented in the pattern list which is usually arranged on a front portion of the machine housing, providing a limited space. To cope with this, it has been proposed that the stitchable patterns are selectable by designation of corresponding pattern numbers. This pattern select system is space-saving but would often result in erroneous designation of the stitch patterns.
Apart from the number of stitch patterns registered in advance in the sewing machine, the sewing machine may be required to produce an original stitch pattern upon the operator's need. The stitch control data for such an original stitch pattern should be determined by sequentially designating needle dropping points which will be enough to define the stitch pattern. Such input device for origination of stitch patterns has also been proposed. However, the conventional input device would require a considerable space or be arranged as a separate unit connectable to the sewing machine.